Sound Familiar
by Peter Syntie
Summary: The ninja resolves a crisis which leads to confessions and a moment between two purple haired teens.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the world of "Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja", which is owned by Disney. All the characters in this story are created and owned by Disney** **and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Randy Cunningham.** **I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Please support the official release.**

**Sound Familiar**

Randy Cunningham, a student at Norrisville High and part-time ninja, was walking down an empty hallway towards the cafeteria. Howard, having caught a minor cold, had called in sick today. He could've easily just powered through the day, but the temptation of an extended weekend was too much for the chubby teen. This left his best friend to face the perils of high school alone.

"Finally Friday, man this week's been dragging on forever," commented the purple haired teen, 5 days of school combined with 2 weeks' worth of training inside the Ninjanomicon had really taken a toll on him. "I just can't wait for the weekend to start," his mind already started drifting towards the plans he had made, "_2 days of nonstop grave punching, what more could a guy ask for?_"

Reaching his destination he opened the cafeteria doors and to his _surprise_…

"You know, were this my first day on the job, I might not have expected this," he said with a bored expression before jumping aside to dodge the stampede of students running for their lives. "So much for _nobody panic_, money well spent Slimovitz," he commented. When the coast was clear he finally entered.

"So, Bucky's been stanked… again, seriously that guy's way too sensitive, can't he lighten up a bit?" also stanked was the _stick twirler_, as Cunningham would call it, Theresa Fowler. "Wonder what got those 2 bummed."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Coming straight from Home Ec, Theresa and Bucky entered the cafeteria with a batch of freshly baked cupcakes. "These came out great," commented the baton twirler, "Thanks a lot for your help, if it wasn't for your sharp eyes, I'd have mixed up the sugar and salt."_

"_What can I say," Bucky began, "When you've got a passion for baking as great as your passion for the triangle, then you can't help but give soul for-"_

"_Boom!"_

_The tray of cupcakes hit the floor._

"_That was awesome," exclaimed the school bully Bash, "That's for carrying cupcakes right in the way of my fist." He high-fived his bros and proceeded towards his table. Leaving behind two sobbing teens, whose misery was immediately smelled by the Sorcerer._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Probably Bash's fault," commented Randy as he reached inside his hoodie, "Don't need a watch, because I already know the time," his hand felt the silk-like material of his mask in his pocket but when he looked up, he was already in the shadow of the not-so-puny-anymore triangle player in his monster fish form, who bent over and roared right in his face.

"Man that's shnasty, mind brushing your teeth next time you get stanked," the purple haired teen said.

Bucky growled in response and grabbed him, "You may be my classmate but you make fun of me just like the rest of the school. You're no better than Bash Johnson." He let out another roar which left Cunningham still unimpressed.

"So, are you gonna let me go now, 'cause there's places I need to be."

"No!" Bucky snapped, "First, I'll make you pay." He threw the purple haired teen on the ground and raised his massive arms into the air.

Seeing the massive form of Bucky over him, paralyzed Randy, he wasn't wearing his ninja suit but he could've easily dodged, weren't it for the fact that his body wasn't responding. As time seemed to stand still for a few seconds, he closed his eyes and decided to just wait for it. But IT somehow didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw that his attacker had been stopped by a pair of green tentacles.

"Don't… you… hurt… him…" Theresa in her own monster form threatened as she struggled to overpower Bucky.

"_Wow,_" thought the purple haired teen, "_Theresa just saved my life, can't even imagine how much willpower you'd need to overpower the stank_," observing the plant like monster he couldn't help but think that it somehow complimented her elegance and athleticism, to him, it made no difference if she was stanked or not, she was always beautiful in his eyes.

Randy snapped back to reality and seized the opening the girl had created. He quickly got up and ran into the janitor's closet where he put on his mask. "The ninja o'clock flight has experienced a slight delay, we apologize for all inconveniences and offer a complementary butt whoopin' as an apology."

* * *

Theresa was barely holding onto Bucky when the ninja arrived and quickly threw a cold ball at the ground, which caused the trianglist to lose his balance and go down. "No need to thank me, helping out a girl, is all part of the JOB-," the last word was squeezed out of him along with the remaining air from his lungs as the plant-like monster wrapped her tentacle around him and twirled him like a baton for a few seconds.

"Not as fun as you'd imagine this would be," he commented once she stopped. Meanwhile Bucky had managed to get up again and turn towards him. He wasted no time gaining the ninja's attention with a roar.

The twirling still had him seeing double but he could just barely make out the triangle hanging around Bucky's waist. He pulled a hand free and gathered as much focus as he could, "Ninja throwing rings!" he exclaimed and threw a few at his opponent. Mostly by sheer luck, he managed to slice the instrument in half but unfortunately for him it only resulted in an ever angrier brown noser, "Aw man."

As the fish monster began his charge he used his still restrained hand to crush a bronze-colored ball in his belt, "Ninja slipping ball," he exclaimed before slipping out of the baton twirler's grasp, "Smoke bomb."

Bucky stopped his charge as he entered the smoke screen and once it cleared there was no sign of the ninja on the ground because he had managed to ninja-scarf his way onto a ceiling light. "Think ninja," he told himself, "what could've gotten them _both_ upset at the same time?" he scanned the ground and spotted a green-glowing cooking tray, "Home Ec, of course, finally managed to hand in something without Howard eating it, for a change."

He quickly searched his suit for a weapon to end it, "Ninja sai!" he threw the weapon and hit his target dead-on. The escaping green fog confirmed his assumption, "So bruce!" he exclaimed and jumped down on the floor.

The two stank-victims reverted back to normal. Bucky, who's transformation had once again caused his clothes to rip, ran out of the cafeteria screaming. Theresa, meanwhile, was holding her head, somewhat lightheaded from the whole process. She was standing really wobbly and was about to fall over when, "Ninja damsel save." She was caught by Norrisville High's very own super hero.

"Theresa?"

The girl groaned with her eyes still closed.

"Theresa, are you okay?" he asked still concerned.

"R-randy?" she mumbled.

The ninja felt his heart skip a beat. How did she know? How did she find out his secret? And most importantly, had she already told anybody else?

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed into the eyes of her savior. "Oh, it's just you, ninja," she said with a tang of disappointment in her voice.

"What do you mean just me?" he asked and helped her up.

"Sorry, it's just, your voice, you sound just like this guy I... I sorta like," she admitted and looked away blushing.

"_What a relief, for a moment there I thought it was over with my secret identity…. wait, what did she say? Did she just say she liked me… well, me or another Randy at our school I don't know of__…_ better make sure."

He'd heard rumors of Fowler having a crush on him but he'd never had the opportunity to confront her about it. Mostly because he spent his days hanging out with Howard, playing video games, and the rest he spent on ninja duty. The significant time they had spent together was when he was mind wiped. Only problem was that she obviously didn't have the courage to make a move and he didn't even know who she was at that point; Stupid ultimate lesson. But this might just be the chance he was waiting for: they were alone in the cafeteria and he was fairly certain nobody would walk in on them.

"A guy you like, you say?" he asked stroking his chin, "So tell me, how are things working out between you and this _Randy Cunningham_… who I've never met before in my life," he added in an attempt to avoid suspicion.

"It doesn't matter. You just got my hopes up, is all. It's probably best if I just forget him and-"

"NO!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you shouldn't give up on him. You should go and talk to him some time, I'm sure he feels the same."

"But you said you've never met him."

"I, uh, it's...a... a ninja thing, yeah, ninja thing. I can sense these things, you know. 600 years of knowledge in here, yo," he said pointing at his head.

She didn't seem convinced so he let out a sigh, "Look you said you liked this guy but you can't expect him to just know that. You have to tell him, we guys can't read minds, you know." He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes before speaking, "Now, promise me you'll talk to him."

She smiled, "Okay, I promise."

The ninja nodded and was about to turn around and leave when the baton twirler wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks… _ninja_," she whispered.

Randy could've just enjoyed that moment forever, the warmth of her body pressing against his, her silky hair tickling the exposed skin on his face and her wonderful scent filling his nostrils, but he had to leave.

When Theresa finally let go of him he took a step back and made his escape with a smoke bomb.

She coughed because of the smoke, "Man that's shnasty."

* * *

The ninja reappeared outside behind a bush where he finally took off his mask. He made sure the coast was clear before coming out and jumping in the air from happiness, "She likes me! She actually likes me! YES!"

* * *

Back in the almost empty cafeteria, the baton twirler looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then she bent over and pulled out a small notebook and a pen out of the side of her shoe. She took a seat on a nearby table and flicked open the notebook. She skipped over the pages titled "Suspects" filled with crossed off names and reached the final section labeled "Most Likely Candidates". Right on the next page was a photo of ninth grader Randy Cunningham with a picture of the ninja next to it. There were several lines drawn between the two with notes. She drew 2 more lines and added more notes to them.

…Same eye color…_ same voice (unlikely to be mistaking but still possible)…_

After writing down her latest revelations she put down the pencil and rested her head on her hand as she looked dreamily at the picture of the purple-haired boy. "Somehow… I've always known it was you," she said and smiled.

**A short one-shot I decided to write. I'd like to hear/read your opinions on it. Sorry if you'd have preferred more RandyxTheresa in this story but this was how I envisioned it. Tell me if you want me to continue and I might reconsider this being a one-shot.**

**Centipede out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the world of "Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja", which is owned by Disney. All the characters in this story are created and owned by Disney** **and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Randy Cunningham.** **I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Please support the official release.**

**Express Gratitude**

* * *

**Some Time After the Beginning of the School Year**

Would you believe it _started_ as just a curiosity? It was no secret that the mantle of the ninja was somehow passed on over the years. An immortal ninja with eternal youth just seemed… unlikely. Besides, she had checked Norrisville High's records which held several shots of the ninja over the last century and the ninjas had distinguishably different builds. The latest had just started with the beginning of the school year.

It was all just a simple process of elimination.

The ninja was obviously male, which eliminated over 40% of the student body. He was kind of a blabbermouth so she could obviously cross off any exchange students or anyone with a foreign accent. His… *ahem* skin tight suit didn't really leave much room to the imagination. That meant anyone too short, to tall, to fat or too bulky was out of the question. That narrowed her list of candidates to about 70. From there on out it was just a matter of crossing off anyone present any time the ninja shows up.

And in about a month's time she only had 10 people left. To her surprise, one of the names on her list was that of her crush. She was within grasping distance of the ninja's _unmasking_. Should she really go all the way? The ninja's identity must've been kept secret over the centuries for a reason. What if she _does_ find out and accidentally blurts it to someone? What if someone important like Heidi Wienerman gets wind of her discovery and keeps on pressing her until she cracks then tells everyone on her show.

No, she couldn't risk it… but the human race is curious by nature…

* * *

**Present – Friday**

"Man I still can't believe that just happened," Randy said still psyched as he walked home, "So bruce, maybe I shouldn't wait, I should just ask _her_. I can call her right away, or maybe I _should_ wait until she's ready. Aaand I should probably stop talking to myself," he finally concluded. "Wait 'till Howard hears about this," he said pulling out his cell phone when the device began ringing, "huh, speak of the devil… What's up?" he answered

"_Are you as stoked as I am?"_

"I just might be, why?"

"_Are you kidding me, don't you know what day it is?"_

"Uh… Friday?"

"_You're joking right, don't you watch TV?"_

"To be honest, between being the ninja, school and hanging out with you, not really much time left to watch TV."

"_Well then it's time to remind you why we're best friends. Remember the when McFist's brother took over Whoopee World."_

"How could I forget, Windeee World was the worst disaster since the solar powered solarium, why?"

"_Well, after McFist got back his company he immediately had his amusement park rebuilt."_

"So bruce! So when's it opening"

"_TODAY!"_

"That is the cheese! What are we waiting for, I'll meet you there. Just gotta grab the next bus and I'll– "

"_Actually I'm already here."_

"What?!"

"_First hundred customers get free entry so I've been waiting in line, saving you a spot, since sunrise."_

"So you decided to play hooky, wake up before school and spend the entire day standing in a line? What about your cold?"

"_Meh, I'll just power through it– ACHOO! –Sniff! Anyway, the doors open in 15 minutes so hurry up."_

Howard hung up and Randy put away his cell phone. "Well I don't exactly approve of his tactics but I guess a free ticket to the greatest amusement park in the world's worth it. Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop , whoop , whoopee…" the purple haired teen started singing the park's theme song to himself when the all _too_ reliable Ninjanomicon began glowing. Randy opened the book and was sucked in. He floated pass the ever-changing doodles to reach his next lesson.

"**It is Harder to Maintain a Lie than to Tell the Truth"**

"Yes, exactly," Randy agreed, "Lying about being sick is gonna come back to bite Howard, thanks for the support." He was then kicked back into the real world where he checked his watch.

"What?! Only 5 minutes 'till the park opens, no time to lose," he made sure the coast was clear and put on his ninja mask.

* * *

A chubby orange haired teen was waiting impatiently in line, "Cunningham, if you're late for this I am going to move you down my friendship chart," he spoke to no one in particular when his best friend arrived incredibly winded.

"Sorry – about – that," he said in between breaths. He raised a finger indicating he needed a pause. After regaining his breath he could finally speak normally. "Phew, sorry about that, just had to grab a quick ninja lesson before getting here."

His chubby friend crossed his arms and glared angrily at him, "Well, I guess it's okay since you're not late, but don't cut it so close next time. You can go now, Dave, Randy's here."

Randy watched the accordion player sigh and leave with the same bored expression he always carries.

"So, are you stoked for the opening of Whoopee World 2.0?" he asked excitedly, seemingly already forgotten he was angry just a second ago.

"You know I am," he agreed until he remembered, "That reminds me, I wanted to tell you something. You'll never guess what happened at school today."

"Somebody got stanked?"

"No! I mean yes but that's only part of it. I–," he was interrupted by some sound speakers at the entrance.

"Greetings everyone," boomed the voice of Hannibal McFist, "And welcome Whoopee World 2.0." He waited for the cheering to stop before continuing, "Hold your excitement for the rides because I declare this park he raised the giant pair of scissors, "Open," he said and cut the ribbon. "Enjoy the ride and remember kids, NO CUTSIES!" He left with a pair of gorilla henchmen.

"This is gonna be so honkin' cheese!" cheered Randy completely forgetting what he was talking about.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm," answered Viceroy to his boss, "The robo-ape you sent to pick up your dry-cleaning saw him. I reviewed the footage and based on these vectors I've concluded he was heading here in a straight line."

"The ninja's inside Whoopee World," McFist was as excited as a school girl, "What are we going to destroy him with?"

The scientist raised an eyebrow, "Can you really afford rebuilding this place again?"

"Of course, NOW WHERE'S MY ROBOT?!"

Viceroy sighed and pointed in a direction. Once his boss left he crossed his arms and scoffed, "Builds an amusement park every week but I'm stuck on the same paycheck for 10 years," he grumbled.

"Is this it?" he asked after uncovering a 7 ft blue kangaroo with black sunglasses and a black leather jacket. "Why does he look like Whoopee?"

"That was Whoopee's original design until the board decided we needed a more kids-friendly mascot. This robot's been on storage ever since."

"Don't you have any _new_ robots on hand?"

"Do I look like a production line to you? It's all I have, take it or leave it."

"Fine, activate it already!" he ordered.

Viceroy pressed a button behind the robot's left ear and soon its eyes began glowing. "Now remember, it's an older model but it should still be able to execute simple orders like**–**"

"Destroy the ninja!" McFist ordered.

* * *

"Remind me why I have to buy all the snacks, again?"

"I got us free tickets so you get _me_ free snacks," explained Howard as he was chugging down his milkshake.

Cunningham sighed in annoyance but his attention was quickly caught by a blue kangaroo walking through the amusement park.

"That thing kinda looks like he could be Whoopee's evil twin," remarked the chubby teen.

"How dumb does McFist think I am? What, is he gonna start destroying his _own_ stuff until the ninja shows. Yeah, not falling for that," he said and ate some popcorn.

* * *

The robot wandered through the park avoiding groups of people but still managed to draw their attention. Anti-Whoopee observed his new environment, taking in the many depictions of a red marsupial and not him. He knew his programming, to entertain the many visitors who come to his park but this… thing had taken away his purpose.

…_Primary objective override… Recovery mode engaged… Reclaim previous position… Remove threats…_

He tore out a street light and hurled it at a statue of the newer mascot. After the light hit its target the blue marsupial went all out and started smashing and chewing the steel construction until there was nothing left but an irreconcilable heap of scrap.

Anti-Whoopee got back up and went for a gaming stall with red kangaroo prizes next.

Growing slightly concerned, Howard asked, "Shouldn't you stop that thing? I mean I know McFist's your enemy but what about all the people here?"

"Don't sweat it, he's a maniac but there's no way he'd let any harm come to his customers, believe all I have to do to win here is perform a ninja-no-show" he did have a valid point but the screaming of helpless civilians running for their lives proved him wrong. He sighed and threw away his drink, "Just when you think that guy's got at least a trace of sanity." He searched his pocket for his mask, "It's ninja o'clock."

* * *

"Viceroy, why is it destroying my stuff? Why isn't it searching for the ninja?"

"Seriously? It has _no_ idea who the ninja is, how did you expect it to find him? You should've ordered it to lure the ninja out."

"Well why is it attacking my stalls then?"

"Well it _looks_ like it's jealous of Whoopee," commented the scientist as he watched the security footage. "I guess a malfunction in its system made it developed a mind of its own over the years of being in storage."

"Then shut it off before it does any more damage."

"I can't, our earlier models didn't have a remote control kill switch, only the one on the robot itself."

"Brilliant plan as always, Viceroy," commented McFist sarcastically.

* * *

"Ugh, it took forever to get in," complained a blue haired girl with a short build.

"But you have to agree, this place is worth it," replied her taller purple haired friend and for the nth time that day, her thoughts wandered to that moment in the cafeteria but this time she was interrupted by finger snapping, "Huh, what?"

"You were having that look in your eyes again, Theresa. What's going on with you today?"

"Well, Debbie, if you must know, I**–**" she couldn't finish when street lamp flew through the air right in front of them and was soon followed by what looked like a biker kangaroo. It began tearing up a statue and once it was done it went for a stall scaring away the owner and his customers. Debbie screamed in fear and ran off, but her taller friend was frozen in place. Fear needed but a second to take a hold of her, she wasn't in any direct danger but it wasn't exactly the safest place to be.

The robot was trashing around its head, ripping apart the stall's prizes. A stuffed Whoopee doll flew through the air and landed right in front of the purple haired girl's feet. The robot turned its head towards her and the next few seconds were just a blur.

"You'll be safe here," said the ninja, dropping her off.

His words needed a moment to sink in, "Wh-what?" she asked and looked around. She realized she wasn't even a foot's length away from a 30 ft drop off the Whoopee World sign. She let out a scream and pressed her back against the sign.

"Just hold on, I'll come back for you, I promise," he told her.

_How can he be so levelheaded, doesn't he know how high we are._

He winked at her before jumping off the catwalk to confront the robot.

* * *

"Alright bluegaroo, show me what you got," the robot didn't even flick an ear at the sound of his voice. This left the ninja slightly disappointed. "Oh come on, you got me all worked up and now nothing?"

Again, the robot just continued ripping apart the Whoopee toys. Randy picked up one near his foot. "Why would you want to destroy these anyway?" he gave it a light squeeze which caused the park's theme song to start playing. "I've gotta give this to Howard, it'll drive him crazy," he chuckled and when he looked up again, he had a pair of robot eyes set on him, "He he, um, nice kangaroo?" The robot charged at him which forced the ninja to start running. "Okay, so maybe _no_ attention wasn't that bad," he remarked, "I've got to get him away from all these people," he said after looking around.

The chase continued for some time, "Seriously, what does it take to burn up your batteries?" He was getting tired and he needed a quick way to destroy that robot. He saw Mission to Barf–A–Centauri, coming up and he looked at the stuffed toy in his hand. "Let's see how badly you want this," he searched inside his suit, "ninja ring," he threw one at the ride's control panel, where hit a lever, activating the ride, which, thankfully, was empty.

The ninja jumped from track to track trying to find the right one. When he felt the vibration traveling up his leg the strongest, he threw the toy down the track before jumping to safety. The robot went for the doll, not even suspecting what was heading right towards him.

The ninja had to cringe when the train hit the robot, destroying them both. "Well now that that's done, I can get back to Howard and – Oh no , Theresa!"

* * *

On the catwalk of the Whoopee World sign, a scared baton twirler was joined by a ninja.

"You look like you could use a hand," he offered.

Theresa turned her head and saw her savior, "Oh, um, th-that would be nice," she replied blushing. Her comfort around the masked hero had diminished ever since she found out he and her crush were one and the same.

He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Hold on tight!" he warned before swinging them the both down to the ground behind some stalls. The descent was rapid, which scared the girl slightly and made her close her eyes, she didn't notice when they touched the ground.

"You can let go now," he told her.

She opened her eyes and found her arms wrapped tightly around the ninja's neck. "Oh sorry about that," she said and quickly let go, "And, uh thanks for saving me again."

"Don't sweat it, think of it as me returning the favor, I mean, you saved _me_ earlier today," it only took a second for him to realize what he'd just said.

"I-I did?"

_Oh no, she didn't save the ninja, she saved Randy, this is bad, this is honkin' – WAIT, idea!_

"Yeah, but you probably don't remember 'cause you were stanked, you know."

Had she really saved his life today? What kind of help could she possibly offer to someone as skilled and awesome as the ninja? "Even if I did help you out, it doesn't come close to the docents of times you've saved _me_."

"Being the ninja is about being selfless and helping everyone. There _are_ no scores to keep even. I've been entrusted this power to keep everyone safe not to-"

It was a nice speech but a really clichéd one, thought Theresa as she decided to stop him by grabbing the bottom of his mask and pulling it over his eyes. He was just about to stop her in fear of his secret identity being revealed, when he felt her warm, soft lips press against his own and froze up. It was nothing special, no tongue or excessive spit-swapping but not bad for their first kiss.

The baton twirler pulled away after a few seconds and slowly pulled the ninja's mask back down, hiding the blush that had formed on his cheeks. He was still shocked by her actions.

"Th-that was my first kiss," she admitted, looking away blushing. When she looked back, he was gone, nothing but traces of orange smoke remaining.

* * *

There was a glow of mystic Japanese symbols behind a game stall and soon a purple haired teen who was touching his lips, appeared from behind it. _Man this day just keeps on getting better_, he thought.

"Cunningham, where have you been? After you defeated that robot you just disappeared," Howard complained after he finally caught up to him. "You won't believe how much-"

"Wait, there's something I've been meaning to tell you all day."

Howard started eating his popcorn and listen

"Today, at school, I went ninja, destanked Theresa and we talked and she said she liked me."

"She told the ninja she liked him?"

"No, she told the ninja she liked me, Randy."

"What a shocker," Howard commented sarcastically.

"And just now, not even 5 minutes ago, she kissed me."

"She kissed you?"

"Actually she kissed the ninja but technically we're the same person so she kissed... me..." Randy failed to close his mouth or finish the sentence as the realization hit him.

"Wait, so she tells the ninja she likes you and then she goes and kisses the ninja... Uh, oh, do you know what that means?" the chubby teen paused dramatically, "That girl really wastes no time after getting over a crush."

Randy grabbed his best friend by the head and looked him in the eyes, "No, *gulp* I think she might know that I'm the ninja."

**Due to popular demand I decided to continue this story. The other reason is the severe lack of RandyxTheresa fics. There will be at least one more chapter. Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Centipede out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the world of "Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja", which is owned by Disney. All the characters in this story are created and owned by Disney** **and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Randy Cunningham.** **I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Please support the official release.**

**Word Exchange**

"Hmm, it looks like the ninja's got himself a girlfriend. *Sigh* There truly is nothing more beautiful than young love."

"Two awkward teens prancing around each other, yuck, what's supposed to be beautiful about that?" asked McFist

The scientist raised an eyebrow at his boss, "Seriously, how _you_ managed to find yourself someone like Mrs. McFist, will forever elude me."

"So, how are we going to make use of this newly acquired information?" he asked about the security footage. "Are we gonna kidnap her and force the ninja out of hiding?" he asked with an evil smile.

The scientist rolled his eyes, "I think it would be best if you leave this to me."

* * *

"Do you realize how honkin' deep in trouble I am?" he asked pacing around his room. He recently realized that Theresa somehow deduced his secret identity and had been in a state of panic ever since.

"I don't get what the big deal is. The Nomicon doesn't seem to mind that _I_ know you're the ninja."

"Right, and how many times has McFist kidnapped or tried to kill you so far?" Randy asked with his arms crossed.

"Hmm, you've got a good point," replied the chubby teen," but who came up with this whole secret identity rule anyway. Sure, it's to _protect_ your loved ones but sooner or later, every hero reveals his identity to his girlfriend."

Now that the purple haired teen thought about it, "That _does_ happen often, doesn't it… you know what, you're right, Monday morning I'll wait for the right moment and talk to Theresa. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Her blackmailing you into dating her," said Howard with an incredibly serious expression.

"Huh, then I guess I'll just propose to her," replied Randy and after a short pause both of them broke into a fit of laughter and doing their secret handshake.

"So… Grave Puncher marathon," suggested the orange haired teen.

"Been waiting the whole week for it."

* * *

The next day at school, Randy was already sitting at his table in the back of the classroom. The bell had not yet rung but he was awfully quiet. His eyes kept on wandering towards the baton twirler sitting in the front row. She was in a debate with Debbie and Bucky but had looked in his direction 4 times already, he counted. They were just momentary glances but he felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest after each one. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to that kiss in Whoopee world.

"Boy, you've got it bad," remarked Howard. "Any thoughts on what you're gonna say."

"Huh? No, not really, I'll just wing it," he replied when Mrs. Driscoll entered.

"Good morning students, please take your seats. Today we'll be-" right then the teacher was interrupted by the speaker for an announcement.

"Good morning students, one of our school's generous benefactors has insisted to organize a school dance this Friday night. Mr. McFi- I mean this benefactor, who wishes to remain anonymous, did not explain why he wanted a school dance on such short notice but in lights of his _generosity_, we decided to support this event fully as well as his request for attendance to be mandatory and it being a girl's choice dance. That is all."

The announcement was immediately followed by whispering in the classroom. Theresa turned around again and blushed this time as her eyes met with Randy's. For once it seemed like he wouldn't need to worry about getting a date for a dance… Wait, "Why would McFist wanna organize a school dance?"

"How do you know it's McFist?" asked Howard prompting his best friend to roll his eyes. Afterwards, the chubby teen pulled a glass stirring rod out of his backpack and began picking his nose with it.

"Aw, dude, not cool," remarked the purple haired teen, "where did you get that thing?"

"Oh, I swiped it from the chem-lab. Sweet, right? It makes the best nose picker."

"Are you crazy? That place is probably full of security cams. You know how much trouble you're gonna get if…" his eyes widened, "they caught you."

"You alright?"

"Security cams," he mumbled.

"…What?"

"Security cams at Whoopee world. I think that this plan is some sort of scheme to get the ninja," he assumed, _girl's choice_, "Oh no, I think he saw Theresa and me kiss."

* * *

"Using advanced facial recognition software and several school records I identified the girl as Theresa Fowler. She goes to Norrisville High and is in the same class as your stepson," said Viceroy.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" asked his boss.

"Well, I'm _assuming _this girl knows the ninja's true identity," he explained, "so _my_ plan is to-"

"MY PLAN!"

The scientist sighed, "_Your _plan is to organize a girl's choice dance to get her to ask the boy she likes."

McFist blinked still not getting it.

"She'll ask out the ninja," he explained.

* * *

"You know what, I was wrong, _this_ is the longest week ever," he complained, "But it's finally Friday again and only one more period 'till school ends." It had been 5 days since the morning announcement and he'd been using every ninja lesson he'd ever learned to avoid the baton twirler. There had been a number of close calls. The worst being when he had to kick Bash in the shin in order to get thrown into a locker after spotting Theresa in the hallway.

"You sure this is for the best? You'll probably look like a total shoob going to that thing alone."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine, better to be there alone than to put anyone in danger," he replied. "And will you finally tell me how you managed to convince Debbie to ask you?"

"What can I say, girls can't resist the Weinerman charm.

"Actually he just said he's the only guy I wouldn't need 12″ heels to dance with," said a female voice prompting both of them to turn around.

"Debbie Kang, we were just talking about you," said the purple haired boy.

"Yeah, I heard. Anyway, can I talk to you for a sec."

"Sure thing hon. You wanna go over our plans for tonight?" Howard asked wrapping an arm around her.

She removed herself from his hold and cleared her throat, "I was talking to Randy."

"What do you need?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Not here, follow me," she led him to an empty classroom nearby, "In here."

He entered first and heard the door slam shut behind him, "What the?"

"Hi, Randy," greeted a different female voice.

_Oh no, please don't be there_, he slowly turned around begging the universe he was wrong about the owner of the voice but his ninja senses were rarely wrong, "H-hi, Theresa," he greeted with a shy smile.

She was leaning against a desk by the window with her hands hidden behind her back and her gaze constantly shifting between the floor and him. She seemed nervous and it didn't take being the ninja to guess why.

"There's, um, there's something I wanna ask you," she began.

_Oh no, she's gonna ask, I need a reason to get out of here… darn it brain, why aren't you working_, he cursed at himself.

"W-would you go like to go to the d-dance with me tonight," a shy smile caressed her lips as she asked.

_Make an excuse: I'm washing my ninja mask, NO!; I'm on ninja patrol, NO!; There's ninja training, NO!- Darn it Cunningham, think of something that's not about being the ninja… Ninja- NO!_

"I uh…" he looked at her again and just couldn't convince himself to say no, "I'd love to."

She hugged him tightly, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she said and while Randy was still taken aback by the sudden expression of gratitude she planted a kiss on his cheek before pulling back.

His hand slowly wandered towards his cheek, "I… guess I'll pick you up at seven."

"Seven's nice," she replied blushing, "see you then," she said before leaving the empty classroom.

Once she was outside reality finally caught up with the purple haired boy, "Aw man, what did I just do? McFist is totally gonna find out that I'm the ninja," he said panicking. He removed his backpack and searched it for the all-knowing Nomicon. "Please, if there's ever been a real emergency, it's now. I need a way to prevent McFist from discovering my secret identity without leaving Theresa hanging."

He opened the Ninjanomicon and his body went limp while his mind entered the magical book of secrets. There were the usual doodles and symbols he didn't understand until he finally fell into the dojo where a brand new technique was demonstrated to him by the 2D doodle ninja.

"Th-that might just work," he remarked amazed.

* * *

He couldn't believe how nervous he was standing on Theresa's porch. His armpits would be soaked weren't it for McFist brand anti-perspiration deo formula, he may be a scumbag but his products are great. There were so many things that could go wrong tonight including his identity being revealed. He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. But he had to go through with it because tonight wasn't just about him, it was about the girl he liked and that liked him in return. He was willing to risk it all for her.

The door opened and in front of him was Theresa in a light blue dress (let's say it's the one from "Sorcerer in Love" even though I hated the _ship te__ase_ in it), "You look good," she complimented him.

He, on the other didn't have that much luck with the whole sentence forming skill, "Yeah, beautiful you too."

She giggled at his blunder which quickly got him to snap out of it. He offered his hand and led her to their ride, his mother. Not exactly the greatest mode of transport but since neither of them had a driver's license and he couldn't afford to rent a limo it had to do. The entire trip was mostly a monologue of Randy's mother talking about her own childhood and how popular she was and all but he stopped listening because about half-way to the school he noticed he hadn't let go of his date's hand and from that moment on he couldn't think about anything else.

Once they arrived he quickly said goodbye to his mother to avoid any potential embarrassment.

"Come on, I wanna get inside as quickly as possible," urged Theresa pulling him behind her.

"Alright, I'm coming," he said laughing.

Inside they were immediately stopped by robo-apes which took every couple's picture before allowing them to enter. Randy wrapped an around her waist before being washed by the blinding white light.

"Thank you for your cooperation, you may proceed, have a nice evening," said the metallic gorilla.

They entered together and found the party already in full swing, "Wow, Hannibal McFist really is the greatest, don't you think?" she asked.

Randy cringed, "Yeah, sure."

"Well I don't see Debbie or Howard anywhere, so… wanna dance?"

"I'd love to," but as soon as they stepped onto the dance floor the lights dimmed and the DJ announced a slow song. Randy wasn't sure what to do so it was up to Theresa who placed her hands behind his neck while his slowly placed themselves on her waist.

* * *

Little did the two know, upon recognizing the image of Theresa, the camera forwarded their picture and made it appear on the huge computer screen in Viceroy's lab.

"This is the guy? To be honest I'd have expected someone less… wimpy. That girl should raise her standards," remarked the cyborg.

Viceroy analyzed the teen and quickly drew the recordings from different cameras and microphones he had placed at the dance. He compared the data with their already existent info on the ninja. "Well he is the same height, has the exact same posture and the voice is a 99,3% match. I believe we have our ninja," concluded Viceroy.

"Then what are you waiting for, send in the party crashers!"

* * *

"This is really nice," whispered Cunningham into Theresa's ear as they slow danced.

"Yeah… and you almost missed it," she replied.

"I couldn't, it's mandatory," he said jokingly.

She shook her head, "Why were you avoiding me?" she asked unfazed by his previous remark

"I wasn't-" her frown stopped his lie, "I mean, I don't think I can tell you."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "You don't have to keep secrets from me." She said half-whispering herself. "I'm really trustworthy," she continued as they moved to the slow rhythm of the music. "Anything… just our little secret."

"I…"

She pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes. No more words needed to be spoken. They didn't notice when they had stopped dancing. Her hand let go of his neck and found his cheek. She caressed the spot she had kissed just earlier today. His hand let go of her waist and moved up where it found her fingers. He held her hand pressed against his cheek and smiled at her. She started blushing profoundly as he lowered their hands and began closing the distance between their faces. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

It felt like there wasn't a thing in the universe that would dare interrupt this moment… and yet.

"Hello… NINJA!"

**I decided to leave you with a cliffhanger. I am sorry because certain parts of the story seem rushed. Final chapter will be posted within the next week. After I finish this story, if anyone has a plotbunny for a RandyxTheresa fic they can tell me and I will consider bringing it to life. Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Centipede out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the world of "Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja", which is owned by Disney. All the characters in this story are created and owned by Disney ****and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Randy Cunningham. ****I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. Please support the official release.**

**Speak Truth**

"Hello… NINJA!"

An icy chill washed over the purple haired boy as his eyes shot open in shock. He slowly turned his head to the source of the voice.

With an evil grin painted across his face, stood his archenemy, the cyborg, Hannibal McFist. The music went quiet and all eyes turned on him, he felt his heart sink but he couldn't crack under the pressure, he needed to focus otherwise his secret identity would be revealed.

"W-what?" stuttered the teen, "Me, the ninja? Good one Mr. McFist," replied the teen.

Realizing by now that their moment had been interrupted, Theresa opened her eyes as well. She was rather surprised to see the town's gazillionaire industrialist talking to her date and even more surprisingly accusing him of being the ninja. She had seen the man many times before from afar. He had always struck her as a good Samaritan, but now, up close, she had to admit the look in his eyes and the way he spoke scared her and she involuntarily tightened her hold on her dance partner.

"You can drop the act, boy, I know you're the ninja," he stated slightly agitated by the denial. "Did you really think I organized a school dance out of the goodness of my heart? No, it was a cleverly devised plan to finally unmask you… and to present you with a gift from McFist industries," he quickly added to preserve his good image, "and now everybody knows that Randy Cunningham IS the ninja of Norrisville High," he concluded with an evil laugh.

He heard whispers from his peers around him. He gulped before responding, "I can't be the ninja, just look at me, I have _no_ sports skills, I barely pass my classes and I don't have anywhere near the popularity the ninja has," he defended himself.

Mc Fist could clearly see how nervous he was, "Well, then I guess you _couldn't _stop, oh I don't know, a robot trying to crash this party," he said with poor acting skills then moved to the side to unblock the teen's view of the entrance. Hydraulics could be heard coming ever closer. The robot that entered looked like a teenage girl about his height dressed in a blood stained prom dress and had "QA-22-33" written on her right arm.

The robot's hands opened up exposing two magnets. It used those to levitate a few chairs into the air and throw them around. Everyone except Randy and Theresa started panicking and running for their lives. McFist meanwhile pulled a camera from his pocket and began filming the boy. "Go on, transform into the ninja, people are in danger you need to save them," the cyborg taunted.

"Seriously, what the juice, I'm not the-"

"Please," his date pleaded, "Somebody needs to step in and help everyone."

McFist's grin grew wider, "Qarree, the boy needs some encouraging."

The robot turned and spotted the purple haired teen needing only a second to match his face with the one uploaded into it. It raised its magnets and launched a sound speaker at the pair. Seeing the massive piece of sound equipment flying towards the two made both of them close their eyes in fear.

A slight breeze followed by the sound of splitting wood caught their attention. Somebody had saved them and to everyone's surprise, it was the ninja.

Theresa's jaw dropped, "This can't be," she muttered. She first made sure she was still holding onto Randy before observing the Japanese warrior. The physique was right, the posture too, he was the real deal, unlike that short, fat ninja impostor when that scorpion robot attacked.

"We need to go," said the purple haired boy, shaking the baton twirler out of her state of shock. "Come on," he removed her arms and then led her outside along with the other students.

* * *

"The ninja?! But how?" asked the confused industrialist.

The ninja wielding his katana, was focused on the robot, which was alternating focus between the fleeing boy and the ninja facing it.

"_Error!_" it said with sparks flying from its head.

"Don't just stand there, attack the ninja!" McFist ordered, the robot continued looking between the two targets prompting its boss to face slap, "The one with the sword, obviously!"

With its new target clear, Qarree levitated the remaining sound speakers and launched them at its opponent, who just cut them up.

_Require denser material_, it concluded and began tearing down the support beams to the roof. The screeching of bending metal filled the air.

* * *

"I told you we were going to be late"

"Big deal, it's not like we missed anything"

"It's a social event but I guess food is just more important to you," complained Debbie as she entered with her date but to their surprise the only people there were McFist, the ninja and a robot.

"Huh… I guess we _are_ late… well, looks like the ninja's got this, wanna grab some tacos?" Howard asked only to receive a glare in response before they both turned around and left.

* * *

The support beams proved no challenge for the warrior who just sliced them in pieces.

_Changing tactics… Disarm opponent_, the robot focused its magnets on the ninja.

The warrior could feel the force on his sword and knew trying to hold onto it was a losing battle so he quickly came up with a plan. The magnetic force was growing constantly so with all his strength he pulled back then hurled the weapon at his opponent using the electric force as a slingshot. Qarree couldn't respond fast enough and had its head sliced in half by the weapon.

"Next time ninja!" threatened the gazillionaire shaking his robotic fist in the air as his nemesis disappeared in a puff of smoke. After coughing due to the vile stench he stroked his chin thinking about the battle, "That's strange, why was he so quiet today…?"

* * *

Seeing as the night was ruined, most of the students decided to leave. Randy called a cab but decided he couldn't end the night just yet. So instead he had the driver drop them off at the Norrisville park. Theresa was still in deep thought, Randy noticed. So deep she didn't even realize he hadn't taken her home.

"You seem off, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked up and at her surroundings, "Where are we?"

"The park," he shrugged, "I feel like it was somehow my fault the dance got interrupted so I wanted to make it up to you. How does a walk under the stars sound?" he asked and offered his arm.

For the first time since the dance she smiled and grabbed on. They walked mostly in silence but it wasn't awkward in any way. No, it just felt like no words needed to be spoken. But there were still some things on the girl's mind she couldn't keep from her date. Things she had to lay out in the open. There was a bench coming up and seeing as they were the only people in the entire park right now, she felt it was the right time and place to talk.

"Wait," she tugged slightly on his arm, prompting him to stop and turn towards her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I… there's something you need to know," she began and sat down on the bench. She took a slouched position resting her elbows on her knees.

Randy took a seat next to her, "What is it?"

Theresa sighed and began, "It, I mean, I was just curious, you know… I didn't think it was going to be easy but once I started I couldn't stop. It was like a riddle or a game but…"

"What are talking about?" he asked confused.

There was a silence while she gathered the courage to say it, "…I thought _you_ were the ninja." She felt her eyes tearing up as her mind wandered back to last Friday.

He gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, you're not the first person that's thought so, today. I wonder what people see in me that makes them think _ninja_." He looked at her face and saw the sadness that was building up so he slowly wrapped an arm around her for comfort. It made him wonder, though… "Did… did you only ask me to the dance because you thought I was the ninja?"

She immediately gasped and snapped upright, "What? No, never, I started liking you way back because you were really nice to me and I've seen how brave you are and I always thought you were kinda cute and-," she stopped when she realized what she had just admitted. She immediately looked away as she felt a warm sensation rise in her cheeks.

Randy's hand found the back of hers and gave it a light squeeze, "You know… for some time now, I've kinda had a crush on you as well," he admitted.

Hearing the confession she turned her head towards him.

The moment wasn't as perfect as back at the dance. The music was provided by the numerous crickets fiddling in the dark, the lighting by the stars and moon and the decorations by the nature surrounding them… but it was enough for these two. But thankfully, there wasn't anyone to interrupt them this time. Randy leaned in and pressed his lips against Theresa's. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. The clumsy make out session lasted for a good minute and left the two panting when they pulled apart.

"You're a great kisser," she admitted.

He chuckled, "Boy, if I knew just telling you the truth about how I feel was this easy, I would've-," he remembered last week's nomicon lesson. _It's easier to tell the truth… of course, it wasn't meant for Howard, it was meant for me. I'm such a shoob- Wait, is the nomicon telling me I should…_ His hand wandered into his pocket where he felt the silk like fabric.

"Theresa," he began, "there's one more thing I have to tell you."

She was listening carefully to his words.

"You… weren't wrong," he said and pulled the black piece of fabric from his pocket. She observed it carefully and once she realized what it was she gasped and looked him in the eyes. He gave her a shy smile, "You're a great detective."

"So you really are…?"

"Yup"

"B-but, at the dance you were with me when the ninja appeared."

"Yeah, about that, there's this magical tome of ninja knowledge that taught me how to use my shadow to create a solid doppelganger of myself. I call it the _Ninja Double Trouble_. I learned it so I could keep my secret identity secret… you know, the whole protect your loved ones."

She blushed at that remark.

"I mean, you know how it is. You're really important to me Theresa and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I have a lot of responsibilities as the ninja so I might not be able to be there for you at all times but I WILL try."

She smiled, "Don't worry, I understand… so, can you give me a lift home," she asked with slyly.

"You bet I can," he replied and put on his mask. "You know the drill, hold on tight," he told her. She wrapped her arm around his neck while he wrapped one around her waist, "Next stop, Fowler residence."

**I stole a page out of "Naruto" with the **_**Shadow Clone**_** and one from Stephen King's "Carrie" for the robot**_**.**_** This chapter concludes my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Centipede out!**


End file.
